La subtilité d'un griffondor
by Snake90
Summary: De retour à Poudlard après des vacances loin l'un de l'autre Harry et Draco se rendent compte qu'ils ont des sentiments très forts l'un pour l'autre. Et alors que Drago élabore tout un plan de drague, Harry lui tombe dans les bras.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite. Dans le doute, je le mets dès le début.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy.

**Résumé**: Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. De retour à Poudlard après des vacances loin l'un de l'autre Harry et Draco se rendent compte qu'ils ont des sentiments très forts l'un pour l'autre. Et alors que Drago élabore tout un plan de drague, Harry lui tombe dans les bras. _ [Entre 1 et 5 chapitres]_

…...

CHAPITRE I **TOUT NATURELLEMENT**

Étrangement pour certains, mais tout naturellement pour moi, j'avais toujours eu ce que je voulais dans la vie. Et ceci pour mon plus grand plaisir, dès mon plus jeune âge. Et dans mon extrême générosité et modestie j'accepte de vous en faire une petite liste:

Des parents strictes mais aimants

Une maison confortable

Une éducation des plus prisée

De l'argent

Des goûts indéniablement sophistiqués

De la classe

D'excellentes notes

Un respect, à mon égard, inné

Un corps de rêve

Un cerveau génial

Et plus récemment : Harry Potter. Aux premiers abords, vous pouvez vous demander quel est le rapport entre moi et Potter ; eh bien la réponse est simple : la puissance. Le pouvoir. Cela ne m'avait jamais réellement sauté aux yeux mais Potter est quelqu'un qui malgré sa fougue, sa maladresse, son idiotie, son in-cultisme, sa tendance à s'attirer des ennuis, sa capacité plus que décevante en potion, son vocabulaire familier … Je m'égare un peu. Et bien malgré … tout ça … Potter est puissant. Il a survécu au sortilège de la mort, parle fourchelangue, utilise la magie informulée et développe son occlumencie.

En gros rien de particulier quand on sait qu'il ETAIT prédestiné à faire du plus grand mage noir un souvenir meurtrier. Certes. Mais cela ne m'avait tout de même pas sauté aux yeux. Néanmoins, mon génialisime esprit analytique s'est rappelé à moi au bon moment. Au moment où il a fallu faire un choix entre Potter et la Lumière ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'Enfer. C'est-à-dire choisir entre un gamin de 16 ans qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait et qui était aidé par des personnes toutes aussi inefficaces ou l'un des plus grands sorciers de cette planète et des hommes et femmes aux capacités et aux connaissances magiques des plus avancées.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, peut-être une vague envie suicidaire profondément enfouie, mais j'ai choisi Potter. Et par la même occasion la victoire, bien que j'ai eu 8 765 raisons (si si je les ai comptées) de changer d'avis. Mais Potter avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi. Bon le plus important c'est qu'au final j'ai gagné, enfin que Potter et ses amis aient gagné. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'étais là le jour du combat, sur le terrain. Un Malefoy ne regarde pas les autres se battre à sa place. Mais on a préféré féliciter celui qui n'avait eu à s'occuper que d'un seul être même si c'était le plus dangereux.

« Et plus récemment : Harry Potter ». Au début, je me suis moi-même conseillé d'aller parler à un psychomage mais un Malefoy ne parle pas de ses pensées intimes avec un autre que lui. Alors je me suis auto psychanalysé. La conclusion de cette introspection ? J'ai des sentiments à l'égard de Potter. Des sentiments non hostiles. De sentiments de sympathie. Des sentiments de respect. Des sentiments pas très merliniques par moment d'ailleurs.

Que puis-je apprécier chez Potter, à part sa puissance, et qui vaille le coup ?

Premièrement, c'est quelqu'un qui a de la répartie et qui ne se laisse pas dominer. Et un Malefoy ne peut que s'attendre à avoir un compagnon capable de lui tenir tête.

Ensuite, c'est quelqu'un qui a l'âme d'un leader et qui est suivi et respecté de tous. Et un Malefoy exige qu'on le respecte et qu'on lui obéisse.

Puis, Potter est plutôt, pas mal, assez, beaucoup séduisant. 1m76, un corps musclé, des cheveux jusqu'aux épaules d'un noir de jais et bouclés (même si emmêlés conviendrait mieux), des yeux d'un vert profond et … des fesses de rêves. Et un Malefoy se doit d'être irrésistible.

Et finalement, Potter est unique et inimitable et très difficile à séduire. Et un Malefoy a ce qui existe de mieux et c'est un plus si ce mieux est rare.

C'est ainsi que le « et plus récemment : Harry Potter » s'est imposé à moi. De plus, la guerre et la perte de tant de pauvres innocentes (bâillement) personnes nous avaient rapprochées. Une entente tacite avait été conclue et une confiance s'était développée au fur et à mesure. Nous pouvions maintenant être dans la même pièce et tenir une conversation sans nous insulter ou nous sauter dessus. On partageait des moments de purs ententes, des sourires, des rires, de bons souvenirs. Pourquoi ne pas partager nos corps et nos vies ? Exactement ! Pourquoi pas.

Vous me direz que néanmoins je reste un homme ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'ai vu Potter me lancer plusieurs regards en biais durant nos entrainements et ce qu'il voyait n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire … au contraire même. C'est pourquoi mon plan était simple :

Préserver cette entente lors de la reprise des cours à Poudlard,

Me rapprocher de ses amis,

Montrer certains de mes côtés sympathiques(et quasi inexistants) ,

Nous livrer quelques secrets,

Puis commencer à lui faire comprendre qu'il m'intéresse,

Être souvent dans sa zone de regards,

Tenter de petits flirts

Et finalement, si cela donne de bons résultats, lui déclarer mes sentiments.

Je me donnais jusqu'aux vacances de Noël pour arriver à « puis commencer à lui faire comprendre qu'il m'intéresse ». Comme ça il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir. Ça aurait pu être un très bon plan si Potter n'était pas un GRIFFONDOR. Ça je l'avais, et à mes dépends, malencontreusement évincé de mon esprit. Résultat : nous étions à la veille du soir des vacances de Noël, je faisais mes valises dans ma chambre de préfet et m'apprêter à passer Noël tranquillement dans mon nouvel appartement de Londres … avec Potter.

Et voilà, le premier chapitre. J'ai mis peu de temps à l'écrire. Ça m'est venu facilement. Première fic oblige, jvoulais qch de soft et mignon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite. Dans le doute, je le mets dès le début.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy.

**Résumé**: Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. De retour à Poudlard après des vacances loin l'un de l'autre Harry et Draco se rendent compte qu'ils ont des sentiments très forts l'un pour l'autre. Et alors que Drago élabore tout un plan de drague, Harry lui tombe dans les bras.

Flore Jade : Merci ! Et c'est vraiment un truc que je voulais absolument faire ressortir ! Ravie que ça se voit.

Petit-dragon 50 : Eh bien l'histoire aura au final 5 chapitres normalement. Et la scène final sera notamment pas mal je pense. Mais pour répondre à tes questions, l'aspect sexe-sexe ne vient qu'au chapitre 3 je pense. A voir.

oOoOoOoO

_CHAPITRE II **Un griffondor parle puis ensuite réfléchit à ce qu'il a dit**_

_Résultat : nous étions à la veille au soir des vacances de Noël, je faisais mes valises dans ma chambre de préfet et m'apprêter à passer Noël tranquillement dans mon nouvel appartement de Londres … avec Potter. _

Et oui, vous avez très bien compris. Avec Potter. Il semblerait que Potter ait développé à mon égard des sentiments tout aussi peu chastes. A la différence près que lui, naturellement il ne pouvait pas avoir que des qualités, n'avait guère pris la peine de faire un petit plan en plusieurs étapes pour me séduire. Non. Loin de là. Un griffondor parle puis ensuite réfléchit à ce qu'il a dit.

_**FLASH BACK **_

« Nous avions repris le chemin de Poudlard et des cours depuis deux semaines seulement que déjà je commençais à rêver de vacances. Les professeurs étaient particulièrement exigeants et le niveau avait beaucoup augmenté ; tout comme la quantité de travail. Je restais néanmoins parmi les meilleurs, le deuxième, derrière Granger. Je sortais d'un cours de runes étrangement reposant pour une fois et me dirigeait en compagnie de Théodore vers la grande salle pour un déjeuner bien mérité.

Je m'installais tranquillement et commençais à me servir en jetant de temps à autre de brefs coup d'œil vers les portes. Mon parrain passa de son pas pressé et me fit un bref signe de tête que je lui rendis puis quelques minutes plus tard, le trio infernal fit son entré. Les gens continuaient toujours autant à se retourner dès que Potter passait et à chuchoter dans son dos. Je voyais bien que ça l'agaçait mais il ne disait rien. Et ça n'était pas à moi d'intervenir.

Je continuais à parler avec Théodore tout en mangeant quand je me rendis compte que plusieurs élèves de ma maison étaient plus concentrés par quelque chose à ma droite que sur leurs assiettes. Détestant ne pas savoir, je tournais légèrement la tête et tombais sur une forêt d'un vert sombre et puissant. Potter. Qui se dirigeait non pas vers sa table mais vers la mienne. Vers moi d'ailleurs. Tiens tiens que se passait-t-il ? Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur et se baissa légèrement.

« Excuse-moi de te déranger en plein repas mais tu peux venir avec moi? J'ai à te parler, _me_ _demanda-t-il poliment._

– Cela ne peut-il pas attendre la fin du repas ? J_e déteste m'en aller avant la fin du repas. Je n'ai pas __été élevé ainsi_.

– S'il te plaît Drago.

– Bon d'accord ».

C'est plus le « Drago » que le « s'il te plaît » qui m'avait convaincu. En effet, Potter ne m'appelait ainsi que dans deux cas jusqu'à présent ; soit lors de nos entrainements où nous étions seuls ; soit quand le danger était immédiat. Nous n'étions ni dans le premier cas ni dans le deuxième je l'espérais. Je le suivais donc patiemment. Il nous entraina à l'extérieur du château près du lac. Je ne remarquais qu'il s'était arrêté que lorsque je lui fonçais dedans. Et que lui commença à rire.

« Que voulais-tu me dire ? Ou souhaitais-tu simplement m'emmener faire une ballade au bord du lac?

– Direct. J'aime ça. _J'arquais un sourcil. Quelque chose m'échappait et je n'aimais pas ça du tout_. Depuis que tu as rejoins notre camp, le bon camp, on s'entend mieux et on a réussi à faire de belles choses ensemble. Et j'aimerai beaucoup que cela continue. Je dirais même plus, je ne veux plus me battre contre toi ou contre les serpentards. Je suis lasse de combattre.

_Mes sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus mais de façon esthétique, Potter avait quelque chose sur le cœur. J'avais déjà vu ça quelques fois lors des entrainements. Je reconnaitrais cet air sérieux entre mille, c'est pourquoi je faisais très attention à chacun de ses mots. Que s'était-t-il donc passé?_

– Depuis que tu es parti vivre à Londres et que je suis resté seul au Manoir des Black j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Ces vacances, après Sa défaite, m'ont fait beaucoup de mal parce que je me sentais vide. Il me manquait quelque chose. Une partie de moi. _Aie! Saint Potter, le retour. Il se fait du mal pour rien. La guerre a été atroce pour tous. Il ne retrouvera jamais cette partie d'innocence_. Une partie de moi qui me permet de me sentir libre, vivant et en sécurité. Mais aussi heureux. Une partie de moi qui me fait sourire, rire et qui me donne de doux rêves. _Holà, il est plus atteint que prévu_.

– Je doute fort que Granger et la famille Weasley t'aient laissé ressentir tout ça. Quand je suis parti, ils manquaient de t'étouffer ! _Et le mot est faible, on aurait dit que la mère Weasley essayait de voir combien de temps elle pourrait le serrer à l'étouffer avant que ses côtes ne se brisent_.

– Hermione, Ron et sa famille étaient là. Mais, _il se passait nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux les emmêlant encore plus_, il me manque un soupçon de blondeur, de douceur, d'orage et de profondeur. _Puis il me fixa._

– Sois plus direct ! Ais-je ce que tu cherches ? »

Parce que honnêtement j'étais perdu. Il tendit une main vers moi et joua avec mes cheveux d'une blondeur presque blanche. Je les avais laissé pousser depuis l'arrestation de mon Père pour faire plaisir à Mère puis j'avais commencé à bien aimer les porter long. Actuellement ils atteignaient le bas de mon dos. Puis sa main frôla la mienne. Ma peau est très clair pour ne pas dire pâle. Elle est en parfaite harmonie avec mes cheveux. D'une blancheur et d'une douceur incomparable. Puis il fixa ses prunelles vertes dans mes yeux. Mes yeux sont aussi d'une couleur pâle, à croire que la fée des couleurs était en congé ce jour-là. Deux orbes grises qui peuvent virer à l'anthracite et aux gris des nuits d'orage et de tempêtes est ce qui qualifie de mieux mes inestimables yeux. Son regard ne me lâchait pas comme s'il se perdait dans la profondeur de mon regard.

Deux secondes. Qu'ai-je dit? « mes cheveux d'une blondeur », « d'une douceur incomparable », « à l'anthracite et aux gris des nuits d'orage », « la profondeur de mon regard ». Mon regard passa de soucieux à confus à surpris à ébahi en moins de deux secondes. Avais-je bien compris ? Je faisais passer ma question dans mon regard : c'est moi la partie qui te manque ?

« **TU** es ce soupçon de blondeur, de douceur, d'orage et de profondeur. **TU** es la partie de moi qu'il me manque pour être parfaitement heureux. **TU **es à moi. Je t'aime Drago Malefoy ».

Respirer. Je devais respirer ou j'allais bêtement mourir étouffer. Potter m'aime. Ou alors ce rêve était particulièrement parfait ! Dans le doute …

« Mords-moi

– Q … Quoi ? _S'écria-t-il les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte_.

– Prouve-moi que je ne rêve pas ! Mords-moi !

– Oh ! _Ses yeux s'éclaircirent et un sourire vînt flotter sur ses lèvres_. Chez les moldus on dit « pinces-moi » c'est pour ça que je ne comprenais pas. Mais je vais me faire un plaisir de te mordre ».

Sur ces paroles, il s'approcha de moi de plus en plus, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. Mais c'est sur ses yeux que je me concentrais, ils avaient un éclat que je ne connaissais pas. Du DESIR, cria une voix en moi. Puis Potter enlaça ma taille et pencha sa tête sur le côté tout en se dirigeant vers mon cou. Mon cou ? Il n'allait quand même pas … AIE ! Il m'a mordu le cou et fort en plus. J'aurais peut-être du lui dire que c'est l'avant bras qu'on mord. Quoi que. Si c'est pour sentir ses lèvres caressaient ma peau après, peut-être est-ce une bonne idée de ne rien lui dire.

Il releva sa tête vers moi, plongea son regard dans le mien puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de doux, de tendre mais c'était sensuel et passionné. Il pris farouchement ma lèvre inférieur entre les siennes et la suça, la mordilla, la lécha et traça son contour de sa langue. Puis il passa la taquine sur le pli de mes lèvres en une demande muette. J'entrouvrais à peine les lèvres mais cela lui suffit, il glissa vigoureusement sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Puis il recommença. Il pris ma langue entre ses lèvre et la suça, la mordilla, la lécha et traça son contour de sa langue.

Et d'un coup plus rien. Il s'était retiré et me regardais … intensément … je dirais.

« Tu ne rêves pas. Tu ne cauchemardes pas non plus. Le fait que tu m'as laissé t'embrasser signifie que tu acceptes d'être avec moi? En couple ? _Et là le traitre me fit un de ses sourires ravageurs_.

– Penses-tu que je sois le genre de personnes qui se laissent embrasser par le premier dragueur venu ? _Lui répondis-je en tentant vainement de cacher mon sourire._

– Non. Bien sûr que non. Tu es le genre de personne à se laisser embrasser, très bien embrasser d'ailleurs, par le premier Harry Potter venu ! _Déclara-t-il avant de revenir m'embrasser._

– Très bien embrasser. Effectivement, _réussi-je à dire entre deux baisers. Puis je fixais mes yeux dans les siens essayant de retrouver cet éclat mais il avait disparu._

– Drago, réponds-moi ! _Je sentais l'affolement le prendre._

– Tu as peur ? _Il me regarda avec méfiance mais répondit. _

– Oui. _Un Harry Potter qui dévoile ses sentiments et ne fait pas de cachotteries est très attirant. Trop pour sa propre vertu. _

– Pourquoi? _Jusqu'où pouvais-je l'affoler ?_

– Tu es Drago Malefoy. _D'accord cette fois ce n'était plus drôle, il avait les larmes aux yeux et se détachait peu à peu de moi. Je n'étais pas cruel à ce point. Et puis sa déclaration me faisait très plaisir. Mon regard dévia sur ses lèvres._

– Embrasse moi encore. _Il se rapprocha et m'embrassa furtivement. Ce baiser avait un goût salé qui ne me plaisait décidément pas. _

– Et maintenant ? _Cette fois, seule la tristesse restait. Pourquoi doutait-il de lui à ce point ? Il était Harry Potter._

– Si on allait en cours? _Est la première idiotie qui m'est venue à l'esprit._

– Drago ! _Oui, il était Harry Potter. Potter le Survivant et Sauveur du monde sorcier et Harry l'enfant seul et apeuré. C'est Potter que j'admirais et que je respectais mais c'était d'Harry dont j''étais tombé amoureux._

– Harry … je t'aime ». _Et ma plus grande récompense fût ce magnifique sourire qui illumina son visage et alluma son regard d'un feu hypnotique. _

_**FLASH BACK FIN **_

Nous venions de passer 8 semaines à nous faire la cour et à apprendre à s'aimer. Et cela avait été indiscutablement parmi les plus belles semaines de ma vie. A l'approche des vacances, Potter avait tenté subtilement de me faire comprendre qu'il voudrait passer ses vacances avec moi. Subtilement à la façon griffondor. Il m'avait fallu 2 minutes pour comprendre où il voulait en venir. Et c'est avec la plus grande joie, dissimulée tout de même, que j'avais accepté. Potter chez moi, à ma disposition pendant 2 semaines ! Je n'allais pas dire non. Surtout que le besoin de le toucher et de prendre possession de son corps était de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser.

Pourquoi n'avions-nous rien fait en 8 semaines ? Parce que Potter, malgré les apparences, était romantique et assez timide par moment, et qu'il voulait que cela se passe en dehors de l'école, dans un cadre idyllique. Cela m'avait fait sourire. Mais quand j'eus réussi à déceler la vérité derrière tout ça je compris que c'était sa première fois et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à parler de ça à ses camardes le lendemain. Soit ! Il s'offrait à moi, je pouvais lui offrir la première fois de ses rêves.

Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi malgré le lien d'amour évident entre Potter et moi, je continue à l'appeler Potter en pensées ? Eh bien la raison est toute simple …

Être sadique est une très grande qualité que peu de monde possède réellement. ;) A bientôt :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy.

**Résumé**: Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. De retour à Poudlard après des vacances loin l'un de l'autre Harry et Draco se rendent compte qu'ils ont des sentiments très forts l'un pour l'autre. Et alors que Drago élabore tout un plan de drague, Harry lui tombe dans les bras.

Djianara : Jsuis ravie que cela te plaise. Voilà la suite =)

Emiiliya : Bonne année à toi aussi ! Merci bcp =) Et voilà la raison :p

**OoOoOoOo**

CHAPITRE III **JOYEUX NOËL**

_Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi malgré le lien d'amour évident entre Potter et moi, je continue à l'appeler Potter en pensées ? Eh bien la raison est toute simple _: c'est que Potter me fait penser à l'être puissant et intelligent qui a combattu et vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors qu'Harry me fait penser à ses lèvres, ses mains, sa langue, ses fesses … enfin des choses peu merliniques qui me mettent dans un état inconcevable et hors de question qu'un Malefoy se mette dans tous ses états en public !

En plus, je l'aurais pour moi et moi seul deux longues semaines, je pouvais bien patienter. D'ailleurs de l'avis de ses amis, je devrais même patienter jusqu'à la fin de l'année. A force de voir les camarades de Potter je m'étais rendu compte que le sexe et tout ce qui tourne autour n'était pas un sujet très abordé. Pas que chez les serpentards nous en parlions beaucoup mais nous en parlions de temps à autre. Mais chez les griffondor nada, niet, nothing, rien.

Et leurs regards me le faisaient bien comprendre. A chaque fois que je prenais Potter dans mes bras et que je l'embrassais sincèrement j'avais droit à des petits regards en biais, fort peu discret ; griffondor exige, qui mettaient Potter très mal à l'aise. Résultat, en présence de ses amis Potter se conduisait plus comme un bon « pote » qu'un « petit ami ». Et cela avait le don de m'agacer. C'est pourquoi lui et moi avions réellement besoin de ces deux semaines pour être tranquillement ensemble.

Pendant un court instant j'ai eu peur de devoir finalement passer Noël seul car Weasley avait invité Potter et toute la bande de rouquin avaient fortement insisté pour que Potter vienne chez eux. Mais comme dit cela n'avait duré qu'un court instant, Potter avait gentiment décliné leur offre et dit qu'il préférerait rester avec moi. Un sourire franchement peu sympathique s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres. Potter n'avait rien vu mais cela n'avait guère échappé à Weasley et à sa troupe de poisson rouge.

Je finissais donc tranquillement de préparer mes affaires quand je sentis deux bras m'enlacer et me serrer contre un torse musclé. Je lâchais les différents vêtements que je tenais dans mes mains et les posais sur celle de Potter. Je sentais son souffle dans ma nuque qui m'envoyait des frissons à travers tout le corps. Cela n'échappa pas à Harry que je sentis sourire en rapprochant dangereusement ses lèvres contre mon cou. Il déposa un baiser léger, puis un autre, et encore un autre et encore un petit. Je souriais. Puis je me retournais afin de lui faire face et entourais sa taille de mes mains, les siennes se promenant dans mon dos.

Il me souriait autant avec sa bouche qu'avec ses yeux. Je penchais lentement la tête vers lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il accentua la pression et commença à mouvoir ses lèvres contre les miennes. L'extrémité de sa langue sortit pour lécher ma lèvre inférieure. Je souris et pendant qu'il ramenait sa langue dans sa bouche, ma langue le suivit. Il resserra son étreinte, me collant à lui plus étroitement et un ballet sensuel entre nos langues impatientes débuta. On ne se sépara quand lorsque l'air à manquer se fit ressentir. Je déposais encore un dernier baiser sur sa clavicule droite et me retournais pour continuer de faire ma valise.

Oui, Potter était timide et mal à l'aise en public. Mais seul avec moi, Harry se laissait aller à toutes les marques de tendresses qui lui faisaient envie et inlassablement je répondais.

« Dépêches-toi de préparer tes affaires, j'ai très envie de partir pour qu'on puisse être tous les deux. J'ai envie de toi Dray, _me chuchota-t-il en mordant doucement le haut de mon oreille gauche._

– Eh tu pourrais mordre un peu plus fort. Et pourquoi m'appelles-tu Dray ? »

Il avait recommencé à me mordre le haut de l'oreille mais se stoppa net à l'entente de ma question. Une, deux, trois, …, quarante secondes plus tard, je décidais de me retourner. Et je tombais nez à nez avec un Harry rouge écrevisse jusque dans la nuque. Mmmm, intéressant un Harry rougissant est particulièrement appétissant. Il baissa ses yeux jusqu'à rencontrer les miens et … bafouilla.

« Euh … je … mais … non … tu as du … mal entendre ! Oui. J'ai dis Draco. J_e haussais un sourcil plus que sceptique. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il se mettait dans cet état. Quelque chose me dit vu son rougissement que ce surnom à avoir quelque chose avec ces rêves._ _Des rêves très intéressants._

– Non, non. J'ai très bien entendu. Et … tu sais que tu es très mignon quand tu rougis ? I_l rougit d'autant plus et son regard balaya la pièce comme si un lit, un bureau et deux fauteuils allaient lui porter secours_. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Harry … Regarde-moi ! U_ne idée très serpentard pour le faire avouer s'infiltrait dans mon esprit_. Oh, je vois. _Puis je me retournais le visage triste_.

– Euh … Draco ?

– Mhmm ?

– Eh, pourquoi cet air triste? Je n'aime pas du tout ce regard.

– En fait, tu as pensé à quelqu'un d'autre, _crachais-je avec une colère palpable_.

– Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non … je ne pense qu'à toi. Je ne veux que toi.

– Mais oui bien sûr, si c'était le cas, tu m'aurais expliquer le Dray mais là tu ne dis rien et tu rougis c'est que tu t'es trompé de prénom. Ça me fait mal Harry. Vraiment. _Et je tournais les talons et allait m'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans lui jeter un regard_ ».

En refermant à l'aide d'un petit sort sans baguette la porte de la salle de bain, je me dirigeais vers mon armoire et continuait à préparer mes affaires. Je tendais l'oreille : pas de bruit. J'imaginais d'ici la tête de Potter en intense réflexion. Je suis sûr qu'il se sentait mal maintenant. Oui, bon ce n'était pas très correct de ma part mais serpentard un jour serpentard toujours. Et je voulais savoir. J'entendis quelques coups frappés à la porte.

« Draco, non, ouvre-moi. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. J'ai dit Dray … parce que ... parce que... _Je l'entendais faire des allers-retours devant la porte, il devait vraiment chercher ses mots_. Eh bien parce que quandjemebranle, j'utilise ce prénom pour ne pas rougir à chaque fois que je te vois.

– Quand tu quoi ? Articules. _En fait, je n'étais réellement pas sûr de ce que j'avais entendu_. Pourquoi tu te priverais de rougir devant moi ! Je suis ton petit-ami non ?

– Je déteste parler à une putain de porte. Sors d'ici qu'au moins je te le dise en face ! _Et zut, le foutu courage des griffondor qui revient à un moment pareil. J'étais très bien moi avec une porte entre nous dans le cas où la réponse ne me plairait pas_.

– Finite Incantatem , dis-je en fixant la porte de ma baguette ».

Il entrouvrit la porte, passa sa tête et voyant que je ne faisais rien, l'ouvrit entièrement. Il s'avança vers moi, me prit dans ses bras et releva peu à peu la tête qui fixait ostensiblement le sol jusqu'à présent. J'adore ses yeux. Un vert sombre et envoûtant au centre de ses iris et un vert plus clair autour. Je n'avais vu ses yeux tournés au vert presque noir autrement que lorsqu'il était en colère mais j'espérais que cela se reproduirait bientôt pour une autre raison.

« Je t'aime Draco et il m'arrive souvent de penser à toi. Très souvent. Et parfois mon corps réagit à ces pensées. Et comme je n'apprécie pas les douches froides, je … me … fais plaisir en pensant à toi. Et une fois, j'ai crié Dray. Ça m'est plus facile pour te regarder dans les yeux après. Voilà, _finit-il en rebaissant le regard_.

– Harry, regarde-moi, je déteste parler à des cheveux ! _Il releva la tête_. Aime-moi, pense à moi, réagis à moi, fais-toi plaisir en pensant à moi mais dis le moi. Appelle-moi Dray si ça te fait plaisir, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais bon, _fis-je en haussant les épaules_, je préfèrerais que tu prennes du plaisir AVEC moi.

– Oh oui ! Moi aussi ! _Ce si magnifique sourire était réapparu sur son visage et il m'embrassa sauvagement_.

– Maintenant, laisse-moi finir ma valise sinon nous ne partirons jamais.

– D'accord, je vais dire au revoir à Ron, Hermione et aux autres griffondor.

– C'est cela, dis leur donc qu'ils ne nous manqueront absolument pas. Oh … et Harry ?

– Oui ?

– Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te montrer aussi dévergondé, _fis-je avec un petit sourire en coin._

– Hein ? _Ses yeux étaient confus_.

– Ne crois pas une seule seconde que je n'ai pas saisi le « quand je me branle ». _Il déguerpit rouge comme une tomate »_.

Nous étions sensés nous retrouver une heure après devant l'enceinte de Poudlard, les carrosses nous déposeraient au quai puis nous prendront le train jusque King Cross. J'avais eu le temps de finir ma valise, de ranger ma chambre, de saluer Théodore, Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Grégory et de m'habiller élégamment et chaudement en une heure ! Mais Potter lui n'avait apparemment pas réussi à se débarrasser de ses amis. Un Malefoy déteste attendre. Et Potter le sait très bien.

Finalement, au bout de 4 minutes, oui j'ai du attendre tout ce temps, Potter décida enfin de montrer le bout de son nez. Lui et toute une bande de tête plus inamicale les unes que les autres. Les griffondor ne pouvaient donc ne vivre qu'en meute ? J'avais au moins une bonne vingtaine de répliques bien sanglantes à leur balancer mais à peine arrivé Potter me prit par le bras et m'entraina vers un des carrosses. Je vis tous ses amis s'installaient dans les carrosses suivants et me retournais afin de leur jeter un sort mais encore une fois Potter intervient. Il me tira par mon écharpe et m'embrassa.

Sur le quai, il se dépêcha de mettre nos valises dans un compartiment pendant que Granger et Weasley me menaçaient des pires choses si quelque chose arrivait à leur précieux Harry. Puis le chef de gare siffla. Potter me tira à nouveau par le bras afin j'atteigne la marche du train puis il leur lança un « J_oyeux Noël _».

Nous nous dirigions vers le compartiment qu'il avait choisi. Je me laissais, avec classe, tomber sur la banquette. Puis Potter s'assit en face de moi. Je regardais par la fenêtre et me demandais si je serrais capable de supporter ses amis encore longtemps. J'en venais à la conclusion qu'il allait falloir que je fasse passer leur mort pour un accident quand je sentis le regard, plus que perçant d'Harry, sur moi. Je me retournais vers lui et je le vis me détailler. Il ferma les yeux et se leva.

Je me demandais, tout en commençant à être légèrement inquiet, ce qu'il lui prenait quand il s'avança vers moi, grimpa par mes genoux et passa ses mains derrière moi qu'il noua dans ma nuque. Puis je vis, comme au ralenti, ses lèvres se rapprochaient des miennes. Et je me laissais aller complètement dans cette étreinte. Tout le voyage se passa ainsi avec la langue d'Harry dans ma bouche, dans mon cou me mordillant les lèvres, les clavicules, l'oreille.

Nous arrivâmes à la gare trop vite à mon goût. Je donnais un semblant de prestance à mes vêtements et Harry sortait les valises. Il se pencha pour ramasser sa veste et pris d'une irrésistible envie je lui donnais une claque sur les fesses tout en passant devant lui.

« Alors Amour on se fait désirer ? Dépêches-toi de ramener tes fesses ici ! ».

Harry se releva d'un coup, un sourire en coin et les yeux en fusion puis il prit les valises et me suivit sur le quai. Je m'arrêtais un peu à l'écart de tous ce monde. J'attendis qu'Harry me rejoigne et une fois à ma hauteur je l'agrippais par la hanche et nous fit transplaner. A peine arrivés que je happais ses lèvres pour un baiser enfiévré.

Et voilà un troisième petit chapitre :) A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite. Dans le doute, je le mets dès le début.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy.

**Résumé**: Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. De retour à Poudlard après des vacances loin l'un de l'autre Harry et Draco se rendent compte qu'ils ont des sentiments très forts l'un pour l'autre. Et alors que Drago élabore tout un plan de drague, Harry lui tombe dans les bras.

Querty : ^^ mercii bcp pour tes encouragements et oui nous arrivons à la fin.

EloHPDM : Ravie que tu aimes ! J'aime bien les fics toutes mimis, ça détend =)

Emiiliya : A chaque fois je relis 20 fois ton pseudo pour ne pas oublier de « i » :/ Eh oui, il se passe des choses intéressantes :p

**OoOoOoOo**

CHAPITRE IV **FOUGUE D'HIVER**

L'appartement où nous nous trouvons est plutôt petit et simple à première vue. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur un salon aux murs turquoises tirant plus vers le vert que vers le bleu. Le mobilier lui est entièrement blanc que ce soit le canapé, les trois fauteuils, la table basse ou la bibliothèque. Seuls les coussins et les livres apportent une touche de couleur. A droite, sans mur pour séparer les deux pièces, se trouve la cuisine. Elle s'accorde parfaitement au salon. Les murs sont d'un blanc pratiquement immaculé et la table, les chaises, les buffets et le réfrigérateur sont dans les tons vert-bleu.

Quand on revient dans le salon, on trouve une porte en bois de chêne gravée des symboles de la nature qui s'ouvre sur une petite pièce à droite avant la cuisine: la salle d'eau. Entièrement colorée dans les tons vert pastel, elle contient une gigantesque baignoire et une armoire avec au moins une centaine de produits. Le miroir et la baignoire sont en argent avec des robinets en forme de serpent. A gauche de la porte d'entrée, enfoncée dans le mur, une porte de ce même bois. Elle mène au bureau. Malheureusement pour nous, la porte est protégée par un sort. La porte ne s'ouvre que pour le propriétaire de l'appartement. Puis un peu plus loin dans le salon, une dernière porte dans le fond à gauche juste avant le balcon qui donne une belle vue sur un parc. Il y a juste la place pour une petite table et deux chaises. La rambarde est également couleur argent.

Cette dernière porte mène à la chambre du propriétaire. Vu de l'intérieur, la porte et le plafond sont d'un délicat blanc tirant légèrement sur le gris. La moquette est épaisse et douce comme la fourrure d'un chat. Elle est d'un magnifique gris orageux comme si les éclairs des cieux des tempêtes avaient pris forme et s'étaient transformés en une onctueuse moquette. D'ailleurs par endroit, on distingue des motifs en forme d'éclair. Les murs quand à eux sont recouverts de 4 peintures différentes superposées en insistant plus sur un vert que sur un autre selon le mur. Les murs, le couvre-lit et l'armoire sont verts. Les murs sont tapissés en leur moitié par une bande blanche où est représenté un serpent argenté en relief.

Effectivement, si on regarde sans y prêter attention l'appartement où nous nous trouvons est plutôt petit et simple à première vue mais pour ceux qui savent observer les détails, ils comprendront que seule une personne très riche à de quoi s'offrir un tel appartement. Les tableaux sont là pour nous le rappeler. Mais en ce moment précis, ce n'est pas tellement la décoration de cet appartement que les personnes qui s'y trouvent qui nous intéressent. Alors, en repassant dans le salon, on peut trouver agenouiller devant un sapin deux jeunes garçons entourés de cadeaux. Ils sont emmitouflés dans une épaisse couverture aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Décidément les griffondor ont de très mauvaises habitudes. Se lever à 7h00 pour aller admirer les cadeaux emballés sous le sapin. Quelle idée ! Les cadeaux ne vont pas disparaître, on aurait encore pu dormir une heure ou trois. Mais non ! Monsieur Harry a décidé que 7h00, c'était l'heure parfait pour se lever. Encore heureux que nous sommes le jour de Noël où je l'aurais assommé pour qu'il me laisse finir ma nuit tranquillement dans ses bras. Donc nous voilà à 7h10 emmitouflés dans ma couverture devant le sapin. Je suis de mauvaise humeur. De très mauvaise humeur mais je me force à sourire. Pour lui. Pourquoi suis-je de mauvaise humeur ? Excellente question !

_**FLASH BACK**_

« A peine arrivés que je happais ses lèvres pour un baiser enfiévré. Il lâcha immédiatement les valises et vînt à la rencontre de ce baiser. Je caressais de ma langue la sienne tout en mordillant de temps à autre sa lèvre inférieure. Mes mains jusque là posées gentiment autour de sa taille commencèrent à bouger. Je commençais par lui dessiner des arabesques dans le dos pour l'habituer à mon contact. Puis pendant que mes lèvres dérivaient dans son cou, je l'entrainais jusque sur le canapé, l'allongeais et grimpais sur lui. De mes mains, je défis son écharpe et la balança je ne sais où. Puis je m'attaquais à son pull, je le soulevais petit à petit emmenant au passage son tee-shirt.

J'arrêtais de lui mordre le cou pour faire passer son pull. Il enleva de lui-même son tee-shirt déjà bien remonté puis se rallongea sous moi attendant la suite. Je ne le fis pas attendre. Je commençais par l'embrasser de nouveau puis fit glisser ma langue sur sa clavicule, dans son cou et sur le haut de son torse. Il ne cessait de frissonner et commençait lentement mais sûrement à gémir. Je redessinais son torse à l'aide de ma langue tout en caressant ses hanches. Il se cambrait afin de faire entrer son bas ventre en contact avec moi mais je le maintenais contre le canapé.

Je descendais d'une façon cruellement lente mais je voulais profiter de chaque millimètre de son corps. Je fis glisser ma langue dans son nombril en de lents mouvements de va et vient et de mes mains je déboutonnais son pantalon. Il n'était plus que gémissements et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles. Ses mains m'aidaient à faire descendre son pantalon puis se perdait dans mes cheveux. Je caressais du bout des doigts la bosse dans son boxer. Il criait maintenant. Que ce son était doux à mes oreilles. Puis je frottais ma joue contre son sexe qui frémissait d'impatience. Il agrippa fortement le canapé et un son plus rauque que les autres s'échappa de ses lèvres.

J'abaissais son boxer jusqu'aux hauts de ses cuisses puis posais mes mains sur chacune d'entre elles. Je remontais vers l'intérieure de ses cuisses et les massais. Puis pendant qu'une de mes mains descendait de plus en plus et aller jouer avec ses bourses l'autre remontait sur son torse et jouait avec ses tétons dressés. Je rapprochais ma bouche de son bas ventre et déposais un furtif baiser sur l'extrémité. Puis d'un coup de langue sur toute la longueur je lui fis pousser un des cris les plus excitants qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.

« Oh putain ! Continue.

– Avec plaisir ! ».

Je continuais donc à le lécher sur toute la longueur ne m'attardant jamais. Cela ne lui suffisait pas, ses mains quittèrent le canapé et empoignèrent mes cheveux tout en exerçant une pression dessus. Il me forçait à baisser mon visage de plus en plus. Cela ne me gênait pas. Sa fougue me plaisait. Il avait l'air de tellement vouloir que je le touche que ça en devient même insupportable pour moi. Je reportais alors mon attention vers sa verge tendue à l'extrême devant moi. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et me décidait finalement à lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Et ce que je voulais aussi ? Sûrement oui.

Je le pris alors en bouche et l'enfonçais en moi jusqu'à la moitié puis je remontais tout en mordillant le tout au passage. Je recommençais deux autres fois encore puis je le pris en entier et enroulais ma langue autour de son sexe l'humidifiant de tout son long tout en continuant à le mordiller. J'accentuais aussi les caresses de mes mains en pinçant ses bouts de chair plus fortement et en descendent mon autre main pour aller lui malaxais les fesses. Ma bouche remontait mais cette fois j'exerçai une plus grande pression sur son gland rougit. Je léchais la fente et le suçotait à manquer d'air.

Je dirigeai ma main vers le haut de son torse, son cou et m'arrêtai sur le coin de ses lèvres. Je caressais du pouce sa lèvre inférieur et fis passer mon index sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Il les ouvrit légèrement mais cela me suffit pour faire glisser mon doigt dans sa bouche. Il comprit. Et commença à sucer mon doigt et à enrouler sa langue autour. De mon autre main, je descendais vers le bas de ses fesses et faisait des cercles de plus en plus rapprochais autour de son intimité. Tout se passa très vite. Alors que je suçais toujours le gland, je le lâchais pour reprendre ma respiration puis je redescendis cette fois-ci accompagnant ma langue s'enroulant autour de lui de puissant va et vient. Mon doigt se frotta contre son intimité puis alors que je le pénétrais tout en continuant mes va et vient sur son sexe gorgé de sang, il se libéra.

Dès que je le sentis se libérer, je me redressais. Avaler ne me tente pas vraiment. Je me redressais sur mes genoux et défis le bouton et baissa la tirette de mon pantalon afin de me sentir moins serré. Et je le regardais se remettre du magnifique, somptueux, merveilleux plaisir que je lui avais fait. Au bout de quelques minutes après avoir repris son souffle, il se releva et vint m'embrasser tendrement, amoureusement. Je répondis plus passionnément à son baiser. Je me levais pensant l'entrainer dans le chambre pour terminer tranquillement mais quand je me retournais pour lui tendre la main, je constatais qu'il se rhabiller. Quand je le questionna du regard, il me répondis simplement:

« Sapin.

– Sapin ? J_e devais avoir un air complètement con je le savais mais je ne comprenais absolument pas cette histoire de sapin et l'idée qu'il ne veuille pas continuer ne me plaisait pas du tout._

– Demain c'est Noël et tu n'as pas de sapin alors on va profiter du fait qu'il ne soit que 10h pour aller chercher un sapin. Comme ça on pourra tranquillement le décorer cette après-midi. _Je ne vous dis même pas avec quelle force, il a fallu que je me retienne de le baffer. Il voulait aller acheter un foutu sapin et le décorer alors qu'au aurait pu..._

Bon tu viens ? ».

Il m'attendais déjà complètement remis de son plaisir devant la porte d'entrée pendant que MON sexe à moi était particulièrement douloureux. Mais il semblait décidé. Je me rhabillais vite fait tout en lançant un sort permettant de calmer mes ardeurs. Lui lançais un des mes regards les plus noirs et on partit dans le froid.

Le reste de la journée fut un véritable cauchemars. On est allés acheter un sapin et des décorations. Au retour on s'est arrêtés pour prendre des viennoiseries. On est rentrés vers 12h. Nous avions mangé en rentrant. Il commença à installer le sapin et toute l'après-midi il s'amusa à décorer ce maudit sapin pendant que assis dans un fauteuil je lisais et de temps à autre lui adressais un regard noir. Au début de soirée, fatigué de sa bonne humeur je partis me doucher et me coucher de mauvaise humeur les larmes aux yeux.

Il me retrouva plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et vint se coller à moi. Je ne réagis même pas, je lui en voulais trop.

« Bonne nuit Draco. Je t'aime, _me murmura-t-il en posant un baiser sur ma joue_. Fais de beaux rêves ».

Ah ça oui, les rêves c'est tout ce qu'il me restait.

_**FLASH BACK FIN **_

Je suis de mauvaise humeur. De très mauvaise humeur mais je me force à sourire. Pour lui. Il se retourne vers moi, il est assis entre mes jambes, et commence à ouvrir ses paquets. A croire qu'il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux pour lui. Mais bon malgré tout je suis heureux parce que lui est heureux, parce qu'il n'a jamais eu de très joyeux Noël et que je peux lui donner ça. Et que je lui donne de bon cœur. Je ferai tout pour qu'il garde ce sourire. Tout. Même tuer.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il ouvre ses cadeaux je me retiens à m'en mordre méchamment la lèvre de faire une remarque désobligeante sur le genre de cadeau que ses « amis » lui offrent. Mais ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir à lui. Comment est-ce possible ? Ça c'est un mystère. Comprenez-moi les cadeaux sont d'une stupidité :

Un livre sur l'occlumencie de Granger

Un pull hideux avec un H de Weasley Mère

Un mini balai volant de Weasley Fille

Un livre sur le quidditch : « Les meilleurs capitaines » de Weasley Fils

Un paquet de bonbon aux couleurs effrayantes des Jumeaux Weasley

Une cape de goût douteux de l'ancien professeur de DCFM

Une plante qui me regarde d'une façon étrange de Londubat

Des gants pour le quidditch de Dean et Finnigan

Heureusement que je suis là pour remonter le niveau. Il prend enfin le dernier paquet parfaitement emballé dans un papier vert avec un ruban argent scintillant, c'est le mien. Je vois qu'il fait attention à ne pas froisser le papier. Même l'emballage vaut plus cher que les cadeaux de sa famille adoptive et de ses amis. Il finit d'ouvrir délicatement le paquet et fais glisser dans sa main le contenu. Il la regarde quelques instants et se tourne vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Ceci, cher Monsieur Potter, est une amulette. La chaîne est en argent et représente comme tu as du le constater les écailles d'un serpent. Et ceci, _fis-je en pointant l'amulette en elle-même_, est une pierre ensorcelée.

– Je m'en doute bien que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié mais à quoi sert-elle ?

– L'amulette prend la couleur des yeux de la personne qui la porte, dans ton cas la pierre s'est transformé en émeraude du même vert que tes yeux. Et elle te permet d'entrer en contact, lors d'urgence ou quand tu es sujet à de vives émotions, avec la personne …

– … qui l'a offert ! C'est super. J'adore. Merci, _me dit-il tout en m'embrassant_.

– Avec la personne dont l'âme s'accorde à la couleur de la tienne ».

Je le vois me regarder d'un air que je qualifierais de dubitatif. Mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Et je propose de lui attacher l'amulette. Il accepte avec un sourire à me faire rappeler ma mauvaise humeur. Je lui passe autour du cou et l'attache après avoir posé un baiser au creux de sa nuque. Il s'adosse contre mon torse et j'en profite pour respirer son odeur. Il finit par se relever et me lance un « _A ton tour_ ».

Nous échangeons alors nos places et je viens me placer entre ses jambes. Puis je prends un à un les paquets qu'Harry n'a pas déballé. Au bout d'un moment je me sens légèrement mal à l'aise. Je savais que mes amis m'offrirait de plus beaux cadeaux que ceux qu'on a offert à Harry mais je ne pensais pas que ça me mettrait mal à l'aise de les ouvrir devant lui. Il faut dire que la différence entre nos maisons est difficile à éviter. Je regarde donc:

Un miroir de poche ensorcelé qui permet de retourner les attaques contre la personne qui les lance de Théodore

Une invitation à passer un mois sur un bateau de croisière avec une personne de mon choix de Blaise

Un pendentif en forme d'éclair en or blanc de Pansy

Une lettre me faisant part de mon acte de propriété sur un Pur-Sang de Vincent

Une canne en ébène sculpté à la main et contenant des filons d'argent de Grégory

Un somptueux tableau de 4m sur 8m à placer dans le salon représentant une cheminée, celle du Manoir Malefoy de Mère

Mais ce qui me surpris le plus, ce fut le cadeau d'Harry. Ou plutôt le fait qu'il n'y en avait pas. C'est vrai qu'on n'en avait pas parler mais je pensais vraiment qu'il allait m'offrir quelque chose. Et cela me fit mal, très mal. Alors prétextant qu'il était encore tôt et que j'étais encore endormi, je me levai pour aller préparer du café. Je me laissais aller à ma tristesse. Harry n'avait pas pensé à moi. Alors que j'avais passé près de 20 jours avant de trouver son cadeau. Inutile de tergiverser 200 ans la-dessus. J'aimais Harry plus qu'il ne m'aimait voilà tout.

Je revenais dans le salon avec un plateau comportant deux tasses de café fumantes, des toasts, et 4 verrines de confitures ainsi que deux verres de jus d'orange et les viennoiseries achetées hier. J'entrais dans le salon mais constatais qu'Harry n'était plus là. Allons donc, où était-il passé ? La porte de la chambre était entrebâillée mais je n'étais pas sûr de l'avoir fermer en me levant. Dans le doute, j'allais dans la chambre. Je jetai un coup d'œil et laissais tomber le plateau pendant que mes yeux s'écarquillaient à l'infini. Harry était, nu, adossé au lit, nu, la tête en arrière, nu, les yeux fermés, nu, ses bras reposaient le long de son corps, nu, et il avait les jambes écartés, nu.

Ah, et il était complètement nu des fois que je ne l'avais pas mentionné. De cette façon, il était évident que le fait qu'il était excité ne m'échappait absolument pas. Bien au contraire. Cela réveilla d'ailleurs une partie de mon anatomie qui jusque là boudait depuis l'affront d'hier envers sa personne. Je fermais la porte et me rapprochais doucement du lit. Mais à 2m du lit, mes vêtements disparurent et je me retrouvais à mon tour complètement nu.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage d'Harry qui ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête afin de croiser mon regard.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on allait en rester là.

– Je ne comprends pas. Et je n'accepterais plus que tu te barres avant la fin, _dis-je d'une voix que je voulais neutre mais dont la colère se faisait ressentir._

– Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Hier j'ai du y mettre fin à cause de ton cadeau de Noël mais aujourd'hui je resterai jusqu'au bout, _fit-il avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux_.

– Mon cadeau ? _Je savais qu'il n'avait pas pu m'oublier._ _Je reculais près à aller vérifier sous le sapin si je n'avais pas oublié un paquet_. Quel cadeau ?

– Moi. _Je stoppai net_. C'est moi ton cadeau.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

– Je m'offre à vous Draco Malefoy. De toute mon âme et (_il fit passer sa main sur son torse_) de ton mon corps.

– Vraiment ? _Mes yeux ne quittaient pas du regard sa main qui avait maintenant atteint les poils en dessous du nombril._

– Oui. Allez viens Dray. J'ai froid. _Je relevais les yeux pour croiser ses yeux qui avaient viré au vert foncé et je sautais sur le lit pour atterrir entre ses jambes._

– Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous réchauffer Harry Potter ».

Il se redressa et m'embrassa tout en plaquant mon corps contre le sien. Et il tenu parole, il ne s'arrêta pas. Bien au contraire, il n'était que gémissements et supplications. Nous fîmes l'amour toute la journée dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Et le soir c'est heureux, défrustrés et encore plus amoureux que nous nous couchâmes.

Et après deux semaines de pure débauche et d'amour inconditionnel, nous devions reprendre le chemin qui nous ramèneraient à Poudlard. Harry et moi avions convenu qu'il s'installerait dans ma chambre de préfet-en-chef afin qu'on puisse garder ce niveau d'intimité. De toute façon, nous ne voulions plus dormir l'un sans l'autre. Je finissais donc ma valise pendant qu'Harry faisait le tour de la maison et vérifiait qu'on n'avait rien oublié. Deux heures plus tard nous étions sur le pas de la porte et nous regardions une dernière fois l'appartement dans lequel nous nous étions liés corps et âme.

« Je t'aime Dray.

– Moi aussi mon amour ».

Et ... fin ? J'étais très tentée de mettre fin à ce chapitre mais j'avais une autre petite idée que je voulais mettre en pratique et qui me trottait dans la tête alors il y a encore un petit chapitre =) ça vous a plu ? :p


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite. Dans le doute, je le mets dès le début.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy.

**Résumé**: Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. De retour à Poudlard après des vacances loin l'un de l'autre Harry et Draco se rendent compte qu'ils ont des sentiments très forts l'un pour l'autre. Et alors que Drago élabore tout un plan de drague, Harry lui tombe dans les bras.

Emiiliiya : Bah qu'est-ce qui t'as pris aussi de prendre un tel pseudo ! xDD et merci.

Sweet-girly-eclipse : Mercii =)

EloHPDM : J'apprécie aussi de voir un Draco frustré. Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**OoOoOoOo**

CHAPITRE V **LA MUSIQUE SUR LAQUELLE NOUS DANSERONS ETERNELLEMENT**

« _Encore une journée pourrie _». En rentrant de ces vacances de Noël, Harry et moi avions retrouvé la joie de se lever tôt, d'aller en cours, d'être séparés toute la journée et d'être constamment observés ! Merveilleux. Néanmoins, nous passions nos soirées ensemble et c'est ce qui nous a permis de tenir jusqu'au mois de juin. Jusqu'aux ASPIC. Naturellement, nous les avons eus et avec mention O de plus. Nous somme retournés vivre à l'appartement et après avoir passé un mois en croisière nous avons sincèrement réfléchi à ce que nous voulions faire de nos vies.

En premier, Harry voulait acheter une maison dans un endroit sympathique à l'écart de la ville. Il souhaitait acquérir un petit manoir qu'il pourrait relier au monde sorcier grâce à une cheminée et à une zone de transplanage dans le jardin. Étant donné qu'après 4 mois de recherche rien ne lui plaisait, nous avons nous-même dessiné les plans de notre future demeure. Elle fût bâtie en moins de deux mois. Encore deux autres pour la décorer et nous avions notre chez nous.

Entre temps, Harry s'était décidé à vivre du quidditch. C'était la première chose qui lui avait permis de se sentir libre et il voulait continuer à se sentir libre. Il devient donc attrapeur d'une grande équipe d'Angleterre et moi son premier fan. J'assistais à tous ses matchs. Personnellement, j'avais repris la tête de la Malefoy Compagnie. Tout un empire à fructifier. Je léguais quelques parts à Mère afin qu'elle puisse elle aussi continuer à mener la vie qu'elle voulait. Harry et moi ne manquions pas d'argent et nous faisions souvent des dons à toutes sortes d'organisations: Les orphelins de la guerre, la SALE, ainsi que des organisations moldus.

Eh oui, cela faisait maintenant 4 ans qu'Harry et moi étions ensemble et surtout cela faisait 12 jours qu'on m'avait interdit de le voir pour une durée de 2 semaines et cela était insupportable. Même lors de grands matchs, nous ne restions séparés que 3 ou 4 jours. Mais là 14 jours ! Trop c'était trop. Toutes mes journées me semblaient pourries sans lui. D'un mouvement rageur, je rejetais les couvertures du lit de l'une des chambres d'amis de Théodore, enfilai ma robe de chambre et sorti. Je me dirigeai vers le salon et la cheminée. Je pris une grosse poignée de poudre et prononça distinctement « Manoir des serpents ».

Et c'est ainsi que je réapparu dans notre salon. Harry n'y était pas. Je montais au premier et entrai dans notre chambre. C'était la seule pièce que nous avions redécoré à l'identique de celle de l'appartement. Sous la porte de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre filtrait de la lumière. Je m'approchais silencieusement quand un « crac », signe d'un transplanage se fit entendre.

« Monsieur Malefoy, que faites vous ici Monsieur ?

– Dobby ! Je suis venu vérifier qu'Harry allait bien et toi que fais-tu dans notre chambre ?

– Excusez-moi Monsieur mais Monsieur Harry Potter a demandé à Dobby des serviettes Monsieur.

– Très bien. _Une idée me vînt. Une idée serpentarde._ Prends ta soirée Dobby, je m'occupe des serviettes.

– Monsieur est trop bon ».

Il me tendit les serviettes et disparut dans le même « crac » sonore. Je savais que c'était mal. Harry m'avait demandé de ne plus lui parler, de ne plus le voir, ni de chercher à entrer en contact avec lui pendant 14 jours. J'avais tenu 12 jours, je trouve que je méritais une récompense. Ou au moins un remerciement mondial. Harry me manquait. Énormément. Et je ne voulais plus m'endormir sans sentir son corps contre le mien, ses bras autour de ma taille, nos jambes entremêlées. Non je ne voulais pas et un Malefoy a toujours ce qu'il veut. Toujours.

_**Exceptionnellement on passe du point de vue de Draco à celui d'Harry **_:

Encore une journée pourrie ! Ron et Hermione ont passé la journée avec moi à me dire qu'entre Draco et moi ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la joie. On est séparés depuis 286 heures, bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. Et dans l'espoir de me détendre un peu, je m'étais fais couler un bon bain chaud avec plein de petites bulles. La pièce avait tellement été chauffée que c'est la première fois que j'avais l'impression de transpirer en prenant un bain. Mais cette sensation était agréable et me détendait. Je me prélassais tranquillement en m'adossant contre la baignoire et fermait les yeux.

On tapa faiblement à la porte. Ça devait être Dobby qui apportait les serviettes. Je baissais les yeux vers la mousse, apparemment les bulles avaient tenu bon. J'en attirais quand même vers le bas de mon ventre. Hors de question que Dobby me voit vêtu comme Adam. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et refermais les yeux pour me concentrer sur les battements lents de mon cœur. Rien de mieux pour se détendre. La porte se referma peu de temps après, j'en déduis que Dobby avait posé les serviettes à ma portée. Draco me manquait vraiment mais bon apparemment ces 2 semaines éloignées l'un de l'autre étaient essentielles. Mais je ne pouvais n'empêcher de penser à lui. A nous.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décidais à sortir du bain. Je n'allais pas y passer toute la nuit non plus et il devait être 22h bien passées maintenant. Alors que je jouais une dernière fois avec la mousse dans mes cheveux je sentis quelqu'un se pencher sur moi, un visage à quelques centimètres au-dessus de mes cheveux. Merde ! Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas sentir cette présence avant ? J'aurais du m'en douter, Dobby ne part jamais sans un « autre chose pour vous faire plaisir Monsieur? ». Merde de merde de merde ! Je mettais mentalement en place tous mes boucliers et préparais quelques sort de défense, non mortels, que je pouvais utiliser sans baguette.

Puis lentement je relevai la tête et ouvrit les yeux. En face de moi, un torse d'homme. Un torse que je connaissais. Je regardais de fines gouttelettes perler sur la peau de cet homme puis relevais encore ma tête afin de rencontrer ses yeux. Et là je tombai sur deux orbes d'un gris d'une pâleur insoutenable presque blanc. Tout le monde pensait, à tord d'ailleurs, que les yeux de Draco sous d'intenses émotions devenait d'un gris sombre comme de l'argent en fusion. Mais moi non. Ses yeux devenait d'un gris laiteux, deux orbes brillantes, rien que pour moi. Voir ses yeux me fit me poser deux questions :

- L'homme, apparemment torse nu, dans ma baignoire était-il Draco en train de rompre sa promesse ?

- Où était-ce un rêve des plus appréciable ?

Pour savoir, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen : goûter cet homme ! Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et pus constater avec bonheur que sa peau état fraîche. Fraîche, et lisse au toucher. Une peau parfaite comme il dirait. Je levai les yeux sur son visage et le vis en train de me sourire. Je continuai à le regarder tout en approchant mes lèvres de son torse et je lui donnai quelques coups de langues rapides près du nombril. Ses mains qui jusque là étaient posées de part et d'autre de moi contre la baignoire, descendirent le long de mon cou et de mon dos en une caresse provocatrice. Il arrêta lorsque ses mains se posèrent à son tour sur mes hanches.

Il m'enlaça en soufflant au creux de mon cou puis remonta ses mains devant en massant mes flancs puis en posant ses mains sur mes tétons. Ce petit effleurement fit réagir l'ensemble de mon corps qui se raidit et mes tétons se durcirent. J'avais envie de lui à tel point que mon sexe me paraissait particulièrement douloureux en cet instant précis. Il se tassa dans l'eau sans me lâcher et se pencha sur moi avant de prendre en bouche délicatement ces petits bouts de chair. Il en mordilla un puis suça l'autre. Je frissonnai de tout mon corps et me raccrochai à ses épaules pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et surtout pour ne pas perdre le contact avec ses lèvres.

Il se détacha de mon torse et remonta son visage vers moi. J'allais à sa rencontre. Je l'embrassai doucement et caressai ses lèvres de ma langue que je sentis s'écarter pour moi. Je lui saisis le visage à deux mains et l'embrassai plus passionnément, le goûtai. Il se redressa laissant échapper un son mi-gémissement, mi-rire. Je respirais si profondément que je tremblais légèrement. Les battements de mon cœur s'affolaient de plus en plus sans que je puisse les calmer. Puis en descendant mes mains dans le bas de son dos, je me rendis compte qu'il portait toujours son jean qui de toute évidence était très tendu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire fièrement.

Il se releva sûrement dans l'intention de l'ôter mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps. Je l'effleurai du plat de ma main, le touchant à peine, mais cela suffit à lui arracher un doux gémissement. Souhaitant rendre ce moment plus sensuel et érotique, je posai mes lèvres sur la bosse déformant sa braguette et frottai mon visage contre lui. Un son plus rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Je relevai les yeux pour voir qu'il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et fermait les siens. Il profitait bien du moment. Je défis prudemment la fermeture de son jean et le lui arrachai pratiquement provoquant son rire. Un rire que j'appréciais tant !

Puis j'enserrai sa virilité entre mes doigts et pressai fortement. Il frissonna appuyant ses mains sur mes épaules afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre à son tour. Brusquement, il me releva et m'attira à lui pour me donner l'un, sinon le, baiser le plus vertigineux de ma vie. Mon corps vibrait littéralement de plaisir. Décidément il voulait que je perde la tête. Il s'accroupit en glissant sensuellement le long de mon corps, ses bras se maintenant autour de mes hanches. Il me léchai le bas du ventre à petits coups de langue rapide tout en descendant ses mains pour qu'elles aillent caresser mes fesses. Puis, il posa une main sur chacune de mes cuisses et me força, si on peut dire, à écarter les jambes. Sa main glissa alors entre mes fesses.

Alors que son doigt dessinait des cercles autour de mon intimité, sa langue se balada sur ma hanche gauche qu'il savait sensible. Il descendit de sa langue le long de ma cuisse en posant de ci, de là des baisers plus chauds les uns que les autres. Un de ses doigts glissa alors en moi pendant que mon cœur ratait un battement ou deux. Il embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses en laissant une trainée humide derrière lui. De son autre main, il caressait ma virilité de façon plus ou moins appuyée. Il me torture ! Divinement certes, mais il me torture.

Draco, car ça ne pouvait être que lui pour être aussi sadique, se releva et se pencha pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et ils calquaient leurs mouvements sur celui de sa langue décuplant mon plaisir. Puis tout à coup, il retira ses doigts et passa ses mains derrière mes cuisses afin de me soulever. Instinctivement, mes jambes enserrèrent ses hanches et se nouèrent dans son dos renforçant le contact entre nos corps. Il se pressa contre moi, frottant son érection contre mes fesses me faisant languir encore un peu plus. Je lui mordis affectueusement le creux du cou pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais plus, je ne faisais absolument pas confiance à ma voix et puis j'étais trop occupé à gémir de toute façon.

Et il s'enfonça en moi, sauvagement, rapidement en poussant d'un coup sec. Puis il stoppa tout mouvement me laissant le temps de m'habituer. Mais après 4 ans de sexe intensif avec lui j'étais plus qu'habituer et mon corps se détendit rapidement et il put reprendre ses mouvements après un coup de hanche de ma part. Il allait et venait doucement au début mais plus le plaisir montait plus ses coups étaient rapides et forts. J' haletais et gémissais de plus en plus encourageant chacun de ses mouvements. J'approchai mes lèvres de son visage et embrassai son cou, ses tempes et d'un baiser furtif ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas assez de souffle pour l'approfondir.

Au moment où une vague de plaisir allait me parcourir, il se retira brutalement et sortit de la baignoire puis de la salle de bain. Il me fallut bien 2 bonnes minutes pour me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Pris d'une colère intense, je sortis de la baignoire et rejoignis la chambre dans la ferme intention de tuer ce blondinet après avoir fini ce qu'il avait commencé. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser ainsi ! J'entrai dans la chambre en fracassant la porte de la salle de bain et je figeais. Il était là sur le lit allongé me fixant une lueur sadique et amusée dans les yeux.

L'enfoiré ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser très fort. Je grimpai sur le lit et me dirigeai vers lui. Je plaçai mes jambes de part et d'autre de sa taille et m'empalai directement sur lui renouant avec le plaisir. A cet angle, la pénétration est plus profonde et mon corps vibra sous l'intensité de l'ardeur qui enflammait mes reins. Ses mains glissaient le long de mon corps et caressaient tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Je bougeai de plus en plus vite au bord de l'explosion. Je le chevauchai et il savait que ça me plaisait. Il finit par placer ses mains sur mes hanches m'aidant à bouger à un rythme qui devenait de plus en plus insoutenable.

« Je t'aime, _me souffla-t-il en prenant en main mon sexe et le caressant avec vitalité_ ».

L'orgasme m'atteignit de plein fouet, me permettant de me libérer enfin. Deux coups de reins plus tard, Draco en fit de même. J'adorai la sensation de le sentir se libérer en moi, de sentir sa semence chaude dans mon antre. Et je m'effondrai sur lui sentant mon cœur pulsait contre le sien. Nous restâmes immobiles quelques minutes profitant de l'instant présent et nous reposant l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Puis je roulai sur le côté et me serrai contre lui.

« Eh bien, c'était ….

– Exactement ! Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai fait, _dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en posant un baiser sur mon front._

– Tu n'as vraiment pas pu attendre 2 semaines. Franchement Dray, tu exagères. Encore 2 jours, c'est tout ! Tu devais tenir encore 2 putain de jours.

– Et c'est toi qui va te plaindre ? Je trouve qu'avoir résisté aussi longtemps est déjà assez suffisant ! Et rappelle-moi déjà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te toucher ?

– Parce que c'est ainsi dans la tradition moldu, on ne doit pas se voir les jours précédent le mariage.

– Et rappelle-moi lequel de nous deux est moldu ? Aucun ! Donc on s'en fout.

– Oui, mais …

– Mais rien. Je t'aime Harry et rien ni personne ne me séparera de toi. Ni même une tradition moldu aussi stupide que celle-ci. Alors on va passer les deux derniers jours ensemble, se marier ensemble et vivre toute notre vie ensemble. Est-ce assez clair ?

– Oui ! Je le veux. Je t'aime Draco.»

Il sourit tendrement et m'embrassa une dernière fois et entremêla ses jambes aux miennes avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. J'attirais la couverture à nous, nous recouvris et posa ma tête sur son torse, m'endormant au son des battements calmes de son cœur. Car c'est sur cette seule musique que lui et moi nous danserons éternellement.

_**THE END**_

Et voilà, c'est fini. Mon premier « THE END » . J'espère que vous avez appréciez. Et à bientôt peut-être ! ;)


End file.
